1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrodeless lighting system, and particularly, to an electrodeless lighting system which generates light using microwave generated from a magnetron.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an electrodeless lighting system is a device for emitting visible rays or ultraviolet rays by applying microwave to an electrodeless lamp, and therefore, has longer life span than that of incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp which is generally used, and has higher lighting effect.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view showing a general electrodeless lighting system according to the conventional art.
As shown therein, the conventional electrodeless lighting system comprises a high voltage generator 2 for transforming utility AC power to high voltage, and a magnetron 3 for generating microwave using the high voltage generated from the high voltage generator 2 in a case 1.
In addition, a waveguide 4 for guiding the microwave generated from the magnetron 3 is fixed inside the case 1 between the magnetron 3 and the high voltage generator 2 so as to be exposed to outside through an opening portion 1a formed on the case 1.
A bulb 6 in which a material emitted by the microwave energy is filled is located on an exit side of the waveguide 4. Also, a shaft through hole 4a is formed on intermediate part of the waveguide 4, and a rotation shaft 5 which is coupled to the bulb 6 passes through the shaft through hole 4a. A bulb motor 7 is installed on bottom side of the waveguide 4 so as to make the bulb rotate by the rotation shaft and prevent the bulb 6 from being heated locally.
In addition, a resonator 8 of metal screen, which is covered on outer side of the bulb 6 for blocking the leakage of the microwave transmitted from the magnetron 3 and for passing the light emitted from the bulb 6, is installed on an exit side of the waveguide 4 which is located on front side of the case 1.
A reflector 9 is fixed on front side of the case 1 for reflecting the light generated from the bulb 6 and passed the resonator 8.
Also, a cooling device 13 is installed on rear side of the case 1 so as to cool down the magnetron 3 and the high voltage generator 2. The cooling device 13 comprises a fan housing 12 including discharge ports 12a and a suction port 12b, a fan motor 10, and a cooling fan 11.
A plurality of exhaust holes 1b are formed on front side of the case 1 so that the air sucked through the suction port 12b cools down the high voltage generator 2 and the magnetron 3 and then is discharged to outside of the case 1.
The operation of the conventional electrodeless lighting system described above will be described as follows.
When the electric power is applied, the high voltage generator 2 generates high voltage, and the microwave is generated in the magnetron 3 by the generated high voltage.
The microwave generated as above is transmitted into the resonator 8 through the waveguide 4, then, the material filled in the bulb 6 is discharged by the microwave and generates light by the plasma, and the light is illuminated to frontward as reflected by the reflector 9.
In addition, when the light is generated from the bulb 6, the bulb motor 7 is rotated at a predetermined speed to rotate the bulb 6 so as to prevent the bulb 6 from being heated locally.
At the same time, the cooling fan 11 is rotated by the operation of the fan motor 10, and accordingly, the outside air sucked through the fan housing 12 cools down the high voltage generator 2 and the magnetron 3, after that, the air is discharged to outside of the case 1 through the exhaust holes 1b formed on front side of the case 1.
However, according to the conventional electrodeless lighting system, only the bulb 6, the resonator 8 and etc. are really needed to emitting light, however, almost all the components are installed inside the case 1, and therefore the volume of the lighting system is increased and takes a large space when it is installed. And it may be very difficult to apply the lighting system in case that the installation space is small.
Also, according to the conventional electrodeless lighting system, if the air is induced into the components such as the resonator 8 through the gap of the assembled components during the process of blasting the air when the cooling device is operated in order to cool down the high voltage generator 2 and the magnetron 3, impurities such as dust or bugs induced with the air may oxidize the components of the resonator 8 and etc. or decrease the function of the components by the high temperature around the bulb 6, whereby the life span of the lighting system may be decreased.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrodeless lighting system suitable for minimizing an emitting part by separating the order parts which are not virtually needed to emit from the emitting part.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrodeless lighting system by which performance degradation and damage of a bulb which may be generated by the impurities such as dust can be prevented by preventing the air which is forcedly blasted in the cooling device from inducing into the components.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an electrodeless lighting system comprising: a main case including a waveguide through which a microwave is transmitted, a resonator coupled to an exit of the waveguide, and a bulb located inside the resonator; a subsidiary case including a magnetron for generating the microwave, and a high voltage generator for providing the magnetron with high voltage; and a microwave transmission cable connected from the magnetron to the waveguide for transmitting the microwave.
The main case is sealed except a part where the exit of the waveguide is exposed.
The subsidiary case includes a cooling device in order to cool down the magnetron and the high voltage generator.
In addition, the subsidiary case includes a suction hole and a discharge hole for circulating outside air, and the cooling device comprises a cooling fan for forcedly circulating the outside air inside the subsidiary case and a fan motor for driving the fan motor.
Also, to achieve the objects of the present invention, there is provided an electrodeless lighting system comprising: a main case including a magnetron for generating the microwave, a waveguide for transmitting the microwave, and a resonator coupled to an exit of the waveguide, and a bulb located inside the resonator; a subsidiary case including a high voltage generator for providing the magnetron with the high voltage; and a coaxial cable connected from the high voltage generator to the magnetron for transmitting the high voltage.
The main case includes a separating plate for dividing into an area where the magnetron is installed and an area where the waveguide is installed.
A cooling device is installed on the area where the magnetron is installed so as to cool down the magnetron.
A suction hole and a discharge hole are formed in the main case on the area where the magnetron is installed so as to circulate the outside air, and the cooling device includes a cooling fan for forcedly circulating outside air into the main case, and a fan motor driving the fan motor.
The main case including the waveguide is sealed.
The subsidiary case includes a ventilation hole so that the outside air can be induced.
The electrodeless lighting system constructed above, the components which are heating such as the magnetron and the high voltage generator are installed inside the subsidiary case with the cooling device, and the components which are necessarily needed to emit the light such as the bulb, the resonator, and the waveguide are installed in the main case which is installed separately with the subsidiary case. Thereby, only the emitting portion for emitting the light can be installed, and the size of the device can be reduced. Therefore, it can be easily installed, and has higher appearance when the installation is completed.
Also, the heating components and the emitting portion are separately installed in respective cases, or the air blasted from the cooling device is blocked so as not to be induced into the emitting portion, and thereby erosion on the resonator and the bulb caused by the dust induced with the outside air which is introduced into the emitting portions can be prevented.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.